Nunca esperado
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Tyrion sabía que algún día los Hombres sin Rostro intentarían matarlo. Lo que no esperaba era conocer a la asesina que enviarían a por él. Aún esperaba menos que el príncipe al que servía ahora se encapricharía de ella y le tocaría a él hacer de Celestina.


**N.A:** Mi primer fanfic de _Canción de hielo y fuego._ Espero que os guste :D

Inspirado en la conversación entre Tyrion y Jaime en el último capítulo de Tyrion en _Tormenta de Espadas_:

_-[...] No me cabe duda de que Cersei enviará hombres a buscarte. Harías bien en adoptar otro nombre._

_-¿Otro nombre? Claro, qué buena idea. Y cuando los Hombres sin Rostro vengan a matarme les diré: "No, no, os equivocáis de hombre, soy otro enano con una espantosa cicatriz en la cara"._

**Nunca esperado**

Todo empezó como un simple accidente. Un caballo se desbocó en el patio justo cuando Tyrion pasaba a su lado y estuvo a punto de reventarle el cráneo, pero de alguna forma se las arregló para apartarse a tiempo y el animal agitó las patas a menos de una pulgada de su cara antes de salir al galope. Hicieron falta dos horas, cinco mozos de cuadra y un caballerizo que acabó con un brazo roto para que se calmara. Un incidente extraño, sin duda, pero sin la menor importancia.

Excepto porque fue el primero de una serie de accidentes a cada cual más inquietante.

Poco después, estaba paseando por uno de los patios cuando le cayó justo delante un trozo de piedra de uno de los torreones. Sin duda, otro accidente, alguien tendría que revisar el estado del castillo. Tres días después, un escudero pasó corriendo a su lado, empujándolo sin querer, y casi se cae al mar. En otra ocasión, estaba cenando en el salón principal cuando le dieron un empujón y su copa cayó al suelo. Lo habría pasado por alto si no fuera porque uno de los perros se puso a lamer el vino caído, y apenas unos minutos después se estaba retorciendo en el suelo antes de morir. Fue en ese momento en el que se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que alguien estaba intentando matarlo.

Por alguna extraña razón, estaba más molesto que preocupado. Tenía la esperanza de que su queridísima hermana (porque Tyrion sabía que tenía que ser cosa de ella) lo habría dado por muerto ya, pero parece ser que la noticia de que un enano sin nariz estaba al servicio de los Targaryen había llegado hasta Desembarco del Rey.

No hace falta decir que la primera cosa que Jon Connington hizo cuando se enteró de los atentados contra su vida fue sugerir que lo mandara de vuelta a las Ciudades Libres de una patada. Tyrion sospechaba que el viejo le tenía manía desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero desde que había vuelto a Poniente lo trataba con una fría hostilidad que hacía que le recordara cada vez más a su padre. Tal vez debería hacerle lo mismo y clavarle una saeta en las tripas mientras estaba en el excusado.

De todas formas, ¿qué había hecho él para ganarse semejante animadversión? Al contrario, debería estarle agradecido. Si él no hubiera sugerido al joven príncipe que se embarcaran hacia occidente en vez de oriente, habrían llegado a Meereen sólo para encontrarse a Daenerys ya casada y sin planes de viajar a Poniente en algún futuro cercano. En cuanto decidió que no lo ejecutaría por los crímenes de su familia y que podría serle de utilidad, la Madre de Dragones en persona le había encomendado la tarea de volver a Poniente y avisar a su sobrino recientemente vuelto de entre los muertos de que no pensaba volver a su reino hasta haber erradicado el esclavismo.

Tyrion aún no estaba seguro de qué había disgustado más a Connington: verlo presentarse en Bastión de Tormentas como emisario de la reina Daenerys, la noticia de que la supuesta prometida de su querido hijo adoptivo se había casado con un noble meereeno, o que iban a tener que seguir con su campaña militar sin dragones durante al menos unos cuantos años. O tal vez las tres, y ahora se dedicaba a volcar su frustración sobre él.

Volviendo al tema de los intentos de asesinato, por suerte para Tyrion, el príncipe Aegon era mucho más comprensivo que lord Connington en lo relativo a su seguridad, y mandó que se doblara la guardia. Aunque, como comprobarían unas noches después, tampoco sirvió de mucho.

* * *

Tyrion se despertó de madrugada, cubierto de sudor frío y con el sonido de una ballesta al dispararse aún en los oídos, cuando lo vio. Una sombra, apenas un poco más oscura que las que la luna proyectaba. Se deslizó por la estrecha ventana, aterrizó sobre la alfombra myriense sin el más leve sonido y avanzó hacia él en completo silencio, y por un segundo, Tyrion pensó que era el fantasma de su padre que venía a por él. Pero entonces la luz de la luna arrancó un destello plateado del objeto que llevaba en la mano y supo que no era ningún espíritu. Con cuidado, palpó bajo la almohada en busca del puñal con el que siempre dormía. La sombra se detuvo, sin duda había advertido el movimiento, y Tyrion fingió un ronquido. Debió convencer al asesino, porque volvió a acercarse hasta que estuvo al lado de la cama. Tyrion sentía los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón y rezó para que el intruso no se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto, mientras sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la empuñadura del puñal. Vio de soslayo el brillo plateado de la hoja cuando el asesino la alzó por encima de su cabeza y contuvo el aliento. "Solo un poco más" pensó.

La hoja descendió con la velocidad de un rayo, y Tyrion rodó hasta caer de la cama. El puñal se hundió con fuerza en el colchón, levantando una nube de plumas cuando el asesino lo retiró. Tyrion aprovechó la momentánea confusión de su atacante y gritó tan alto como pudo:

-¡Guardias, a mí! ¡Asesino! ¡GUARDIAS!

Se oyó una conmoción al otro lado de la puerta, pero el intruso reaccionó con presteza y empujó una silla de forma que bloqueara el picaporte, justo antes de que los guardias empezaran a golpear la puerta. El asesino se volvió hacia él, el puñal brillando en su mano, y Tyrion tragó saliva.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó, tratando de mostrarse valiente.- ¿Quién te envía? ¿Por qué quieres matarme?

-_Valar morghulis_, Tyrion Lannister- respondió el asesino en un ronco susurro distorsionado por la bufanda que le tapaba el rostro a excepción de los ojos.

-¿Tyrion? ¿Quién es Tyrion? ¡Yo soy Hugor Colina!

Obviamente, su atacante no se lo tragó. "Mierda, sabía que no me serviría de nada un nombre falso", pensó, al tiempo que intentaba mantenerse lo más alejado posible de su atacante. Era rápido, muy rápido, pero él era más bajo y, por una vez, dio gracias a los dioses por ello. Se dejó caer al suelo y le dio una patada en la pantorrilla con todas sus fuerzas; el asesino dejó escapar un grito y retrocedió un paso, y Tyrion aprovechó para meterse debajo de la cama. El intruso dejó escapar una maldición y trató de agarrarlo por un pie, pero él le dio una patada, salió por el otro lado de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Oyó como su atacante hacía un ruido de frustración al tiempo que saltaba por encima del lecho. "¿Qué se creía, que por ser enano iba a dejar que me degollara?", pensó, pero entonces el asesino le cayó encima y le lanzó una puñalada a la cara, y Tyrion apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar el brazo y desviar la hoja con su propio puñal, pero el golpe fue tan violento que le arrebató el arma de la mano. Su atacante alzó su puñal una vez más, apuntando al corazón…

Y entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe, astillada por los golpes de los guardias que habían acudido al oír sus gritos, y al ver la escena que tenían delante se lanzaron contra el intruso. Eran tres, armados con espadas largas y protegidos con armaduras, pero el asesino se puso rápidamente en pie y desenfundó una espada de jaque, delgada como una aguja, esquivó al primer guardia, rodó por el suelo para situarse detrás del segundo, al que apuñaló a través de una abertura de la armadura, tras la rodilla, haciéndolo caer al suelo, y sacó la espada a tiempo para evitar una estocada del tercer guardia, tirarlo al suelo con una patada a las piernas y levantarse para atravesarle el hombro al primer guardia, que trataba de atacarlo por la espalda. Se movía con una velocidad y agilidad increíbles, y antes de que Tyrion pudiera reaccionar, los tres guardias estaban en el suelo, vivos pero incapacitados para seguir luchando, y el asesino se volvía hacia él, espada y puñal en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó una voz conocida a su espalda.

Tyrion se volvió para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con el príncipe Aegon. Por su aspecto, el jaleo que se había armado lo había despertado, llevaba una sencilla túnica y pantalones gastados, pero también una espada en la mano.

-¡Cuidado, no os acerquéis!- Gritó Tyrion. Vio un destello plateado por el rabillo del ojo y se tiró al suelo; la espada del asesino le trazó una línea roja en la mejilla. "Genial, una cicatriz más para hacerme más guapo", pensó. Aunque tampoco importaba mucho, porque el intruso volvía a intentar apuñalarlo.

Esta vez, fue el propio Aegon el que lo salvó. Ignorando su advertencia, se lanzó hacia delante y blandió su espada contra el asesino, que se apartó y respondió con un ataque a las piernas. Siguió un rápido intercambio de estocadas, ambos contrincantes parecían estar al mismo nivel, pero entonces el asesino tropezó con uno de los guardias inconscientes en el suelo, y Aegon aprovechó para arrancarle la espada de las manos y agarrarlo por el cuello. El asesino lo apartó de una patada, pero la bufanda que le tapaba el rostro cayó al suelo. El intruso estaba de espaldas a Tyrion y no pudo verle la cara, pero Aegon estaba justo enfrente, y se detuvo de repente, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Pero si eres una chica!

-¡No bajes la guardia!- Le gritó Tyrion, demasiado tarde. La asesina se lanzó contra él y Aegon apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el puñal que aún conservaba.

Por suerte, en ese momento llegó Campodepatos, seguido por una docena de guardias, y entre todos consiguieron desarmar a la intrusa, que seguía resistiéndose con fiereza pese a estar sujeta por dos guardias el doble de corpulentos. Fue entonces cuando Tyrion pudo ver la cara de la que estuvo a punto de ser su asesina, y se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-¡Tú!- Exclamó.- ¡Se suponía que estabas muerta!

* * *

La tiraron sin ceremonias dentro de una celda oscura. El basto suelo de piedra le raspó las manos y las rodillas, pero se puso en pie de inmediato, a tiempo para ver cómo la pesada puerta de roble se cerraba tras ella. La asesina masculló una retahíla de maldiciones en braavosi y dio vueltas por la celda como la loba enjaulada que era. Estaba jodida. Y todo por un maldito enano.

Todo comenzó cuando el Hombre Bondadoso había ido a verla una noche, allá en Braavos, hacía apenas unos pocos meses. Había pasado los últimos tres años con los Hombres sin Rostro, pero aun así la niña que había sido seguía viva, en algún lugar en lo más hondo de su ser, y no se sorprendió al ver que el viejo había encontrado su espada, su Aguja, que había escondido hacía tanto tiempo. Se la devolvió, diciendo que había llegado la hora de elegir si de verdad quería ser una de ellos.

-Vas a volver a Poniente a entregar el don a un hombre, y dejarás allí esta espada y lo que quede de Arya Stark- le había dicho.- Si no eres capaz, no podrás volver nunca más.

"Ni siquiera me permitió adoptar un nuevo rostro", pensó amargamente. Tal vez supiera que no iba a volver a Braavos. Tal vez lo había sabido desde el principio. "No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para servir al Dios de Muchos Rostros. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré". Se había esforzado todo lo que pudo, se había sometido a todo tipo de pruebas y entrenamientos, y aun así no había sido suficiente. Quería gritar de rabia y frustración, pero no pudo. Hacía mucho que tenía un agujero en lugar de corazón.

Y ahora estaba encerrada en una celda de Bastión de Tormentas, y ni siquiera había logrado matar a aquel maldito enano. Había pensado que sería fácil, y al principio le sorprendió un poco que le encargaran el asesinato de un Lannister, aunque fuera uno al que sólo conocía de vista, pero el Gnomo resultó más resistente de lo que esperaba. Incluso llegó a preguntarse si el Dios de Muchos Rostros querría de verdad su vida, porque no dejaba de librarse de sus intentos de asesinato. Era irritante. Tanto que perdió la paciencia y dejó de intentar que pareciera un accidente y decidió colarse en su habitación y apuñalarlo. No era muy discreto, pero estaba harta de tanta discreción. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que se despertaría?

En fin, ahora ya no tenía remedio. Tras semejante error no la dejarían volver a la Casa de Blanco y Negro, así que tendría que buscarse una nueva identidad y un lugar donde esconderse. Pero primero tenía que salir de allí. Examinó las paredes y el suelo, eran de piedra sólida, sin apenas grietas; no había ventanas, la única luz que tenía era la de una solitaria antorcha en pasillo, que entraba por una apertura de apenas un palmo de alto en la puerta, de sólido roble con bisagras y cerrojo de hierro. Estaba considerando la mejor manera de escapar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y apareció el carcelero acompañado de media docena de guardias.

Parecía que iba a tener que improvisar sobre la marcha.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que es ella?

Tyrion asintió. Hacía ya cinco años que había visitado Invernalia con la corte del rey Robert, y nunca se había fijado demasiado en la más joven de las hermanas Stark, pero no había duda de que el pelo oscuro, el rostro alargado y los ojos grises de la chica eran los mismos que los del difunto lord Eddard.

Connington frunció el ceño. Acababan de informarlo del intento de asesinato contra Tyrion, y aunque su primera reacción fue mandar que ejecutaran a la asesina, cuando el enano le señaló que la chica podía ser la única Stark superviviente, incluso él tuvo que admitir que podía serles de utilidad. Los espías de la Compañía Dorada habían descubierto que la supuesta Arya Stark con la que se había casado Ramsay Bolton era una impostora; Stannis Baratheon mandó a la chica al Muro con su medio hermano cuando sitió Invernalia, y aunque Jon Nieve había estado a punto de morir, traicionado por sus hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche, en cuanto se recuperó de sus heridas y vio a la chica se dio cuenta de inmediato de que no era su hermana. Evidentemente, todo el Norte se volvió contra los Bolton al descubrir el engaño, y el caos fue aún mayor cuando Lord Manderly declaró que Rickon Stark seguía vivo y bajo su protección. En esos momentos, el Norte era un campo de batalla en el que se enfrentaban los partidarios de Bolton, los de Manderly y los de Stannis, así que la posibilidad de tener a la verdadera Arya Stark prisionera podía ser un arma de doble filo. Es cierto que podría ayudarlos a ganar el apoyo del Norte, pero también podrían pensar que intentaban ganárselos con una impostora, como hicieron los Lannister.

Lo que los dejaba en su actual dilema: ¿qué hacer con una joven dama convertida en asesina a sueldo?

Las opciones parecían reducirse a mantenerla encerrada o ejecutarla por intento de asesinato. Tyrion se dedicó a beber vino mientras Connington, Haldon y los capitanes de la Compañía Dorada se dedicaban a discutir los pros y contras de ambas opciones. De pronto, el príncipe Aegon, que había permanecido extrañamente silencioso, intervino en la discusión.

-¿Y si le preguntamos a ella?

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él. Tyrion bajó la copa que iba a llevarse a los labios.

-¿Qué queréis decir?

-Si es Arya Stark, tal vez quiera aliarse con nosotros para vengar a su familia. Podríamos preguntarle si desea unirse a nuestra causa, seguro que el Norte apoyará a la única hija superviviente de Eddard Stark.

-No- dijo Connington con rotundidad.- Su padre era un rebelde. Deberíamos matarla.

-Eso sería precipitado- Tyrion dejó la copa y clavó en el caballero sus ojos desiguales.- Puede que el príncipe tenga razón. Si la atraemos a nuestra causa, podemos ganarnos la confianza del Norte, si no... Bueno, siempre podemos mantenerla como rehén. Propongo que la traigamos ahora mismo.

-¿Ahora?- Haldon arqueó una ceja.- ¿No sería mejor esperar a que se haga de día? No le vendrá mal pasar la noche en una celda.

-La cría se las arregló para escaparse de la Fortaleza Roja y de Desembarco del Rey cuando toda la Guardia de la Ciudad la estaba buscando. No creo que debamos arriesgarnos a que se nos escape a nosotros también, ¿no crees?

Nadie supo qué contestar a eso, y mandaron buscar a la chica. De alguna forma, Tyrion no se sorprendió cuando la arrastraron dentro de la habitación y vio que uno de los guardias tenía la nariz rota, otro un labio partido, dos tenían un ojo morado y el último cojeaba levemente.

-La muy zorra intentó escapar- dijo el primero a modo de explicación. Tyrion contuvo una carcajada.

La hicieron ponerse de rodillas, con los brazos bien sujetos a la espalda, pero aun así la chica alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

-¿Sabes por qué sigues con vida?- Empezó Jon Connington, con más brusquedad que de costumbre. La chica se limitó a mirarlo con el rostro inexpresivo.- Sabemos que eres Arya Stark.- Añadió, pero no consiguió ninguna reacción. Connington apretó las mandíbulas, una vena empezaba a papitarle en la sien, destacándose de forma alarmante. Tyrion decidió intervenir antes de que dijera algo poco diplomático.

-Verás, dado los conflictos entre el Norte y el Trono de Hierro, queríamos proponerte el indulto para el delito de intento de asesinato a cambio del apoyo de la familia Stark a la causa del príncipe Aegon- dijo Tyrion, directo al grano. No ganaban nada lléndose por las ramas. Arya Stark lo miró de reojo.

-No pienso aliarme con Lannisters- dijo, con una voz que destilaba odio. Tyrion sonrió.

-Tiene gracia, porque en cierto modo has estado trabajando para mi hermana.- La chica le dirigió una mirada fría que le recordó inquietantemente a lady Catelyn.- Estoy bastante seguro de que fue ella la que pagó por mi muerte, no es la primera vez que hace algo así.

Un destello de ira pasó por los ojos de la chica. Por un momento, pareció que iba a abalanzarse sobre él y arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo, pero se limitó a mirarlo con ojos de depredador.

-Lady Arya- intervino Aegon. La chica hizo una levísima mueca de desagrado y le lanzó una mirada de profunda antipatía. El chico se aclaró la garganta.- Sé que no tenéis motivo alguno para confiar en nosotros, y entiendo que no os importen las disputas por el Trono de Hierro, pero os aseguro que ninguno de los presentes desea ningún mal hacia vuestra casa- Connington torció los labios, pero no dijo nada y por suerte la chica observaba atentamente al príncipe y no se fijó en él.- Tenemos un enemigo común, y os prometo que, cuando ocupe el Trono de Hierro, tanto los Bolton como los Frey que traicionaron a vuestro hermano recibirán su justo castigo. Invernalia será reconstruida y el Norte volverá a estar en manos de los Stark. Os lo juro por los dioses antiguos y nuevos.

La chica lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, como si buscara en su rostro cualquier rastro de mentira o engaño. Aegon le sostuvo la mirada durante lo que pareció una oportunidad. De pronto, Arya Stark sonrió, enseñando los dientes en una mueca lobuna.

* * *

La habían trasladado de una celda a una habitación cómoda, le daban de comer bien y tenía ropa limpia (al principio intentaron meterla en un vestido, pero cuando quedó claro que no iba a dejar que la vistieran como a una muñequita le buscaron pantalones y túnicas de su talla), pero Arya sabía que seguía siendo una prisionera. La tenían siempre vigilada y no podía salir de la fortaleza. Tampoco le habían devuelto a Aguja.

Había accedido a quedarse por las promesas de venganza contra los que mataron a su familia y porque no tenía ningún sitio al que ir, pero la inactividad le estaba crispando los nervios. Se había acostumbrado a trabajar todos los días, ya fuera vendiendo marisco en el puerto del Trapero o ayudando en la Casa de Blanco y Negro, pero ahora que había vuelto a ser Arya de la casa Stark parecía que no tenía permitido hacer nada. Al menos, nada que no fuera apropiado para una dama. Tal vez debería escaparse, después de todo.

Los ocupantes de Bastión de Tormentas tampoco hacían mucho para que se sintiera más cómoda. Los miembros de la Compañía Dorada susurraban a su paso (sin duda habían oído lo que había pasado la noche en que la capturaron), la septa Lemore no perdía ocasión de aleccionarla sobre los Siete (en serio, ¿qué parte de "prefiero a los antiguos dioses" no entendía?), el Gnomo siempre tenía algún comentario sarcástico a punto y Connington la miraban de una forma extraña que no le gustaba nada.

Pero el peor de todos era, sin duda, el príncipe Aegon. La primera vez que la invitaron a cenar con los altos cargos de la Compañía, el aspirante al Trono de Hierro se había deshecho en sonrisas y cortesías con ella, hasta el punto que se sintió tentada de golpearlo en la cabeza con una fuente de puré de nabos. ¿Quién se creía que era para burlarse de ella con sus falsas muestras de caballerosidad?

Más tarde descubrió que no se estaba burlando en absoluto, y eso sólo consiguió irritarla más. El tío parecía sacado de una de las canciones que tanto le gustaban a Sansa. Hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero había pocos lugares a los que tuviera permitido ir, y siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarla, y entonces se ponía a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida y a llamarla "mi señora". La estaba volviendo loca.

Un día, estaba sentada en el tocón del arciano de lo que había sido el bosque de dioses, un claro vacío en el que aún se veían los restos de la hoguera en la que Stannis Baratheon había quemado los árboles sagrados de los antiguos dioses, cuando el príncipe se le acercó.

-Lady Arya- la saludó. Ella le lanzó una mirada venenosa y trató de ignorarlo, pero el muy capullo se sentó justo a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que el principito le tendió un objeto alargado envuelto en tela.- Esto es para vos.

Arya ni se había fijado en que lo llevaba. Le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza, antes de decidirse a cogerlo. Apartó la tela y contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa. Era Aguja. Arya alzó los ojos hacia el chaval sentado a su lado. La miraba atentamente, como si esperase algún tipo de reacción.

-¿Por qué me la devolvéis? ¿Acaso ya no teméis que apuñale a vuestro amigo el enano en cualquier momento?

El príncipe seguía mirándola fijamente. Empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

-Somos aliados ahora- dijo al final.- Es natural que os devuelva lo que es vuestro, aunque a Connington no le parecía buena idea- Echó un vistazo a la espada y añadió:- Es un buen acero.

-Fue un regalo- replicó ella al instante, alzando la barbilla, como para desafiarlo a añadir algo más.

El príncipe simplemente sonrió. Era un día nublado, la escasa luz hacía que sus ojos parecieran casi negros y profundos como el mar. Arya parpadeó y apartó la mirada, fingiendo examinar su espada. Estaba recién afilada y pulida, el filo brillaba bajo el sol invernal.

-He estado pensando...- Dijo Aegon al cabo de un rato.- Si no estáis ocupada, podríamos entrenar juntos en alguna ocasión.- Arya le dedicó una mirada desconfiada y el chico añadió:- Suelo entrenarme con Pato, pero dice que es bueno cambiar de rival para aprender cosas nuevas. No hay nadie en la Compañía Dorada tan rápido como vos, sería un gran honor si accedierais- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, y Arya sopesó la posibilidad de borrársela de un puñetazo, pero lo cierto es que se moría de aburrimiento. Quien sabe, igual resultaba no ser tan mal tipo como le parecía.

Por primera vez, Arya le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Tyrion observaba el espectáculo que tenía lugar en el patio desde la ventana de una torre cercana. Ambos jóvenes se movían con la agilidad y gracia de espadachines natos, pero la chica era más rápida: no sólo no recibía ningún golpe sino que estaba moliendo a palos al chico, y más de una vez consiguió tirarlo al suelo o desarmarlo. O ambas.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban y se giró para ver a Jon Connington, que miraba con desaprobación el duelo.

-Parece que el joven dragón se lleva bien con joven loba- comentó con una sonrisa torcida. Connington le lanzó una mirada de desagrado.

-Esa chica no es de fiar. Debería estar encerrada en una celda.

Tyrion se encogió de hombros.

-Es mejor tenerla contenta, puede sernos de utilidad.

-Aun así, el chico no debería pasar tanto tiempo con ella- siguió el caballero, testarudo.- Es una Stark, su padre era uno de los cabecillas de la Rebelión de Robert. No debería hablarle siquiera. No sé de dónde sacó la estúpida idea de devolverle sus armas.

Tyrion prefirió no contestar. Había jugado lo suficiente al juego de tronos para saber que a veces era mejor no compartir ciertas cosas. Daenerys estaba casada y al otro lado del mundo, y Aegon necesitaría aliados. El Norte apoyaría a la hija de Eddard Stark, así que tenían que ganarse su afecto. El joven príncipe le había cogido cariño, pero la chica era fría como el hielo, y no la clase de muchacha que se deja impresionar fácilmente. Por suerte, a Tyrion se le daba bien juzgar a las personas y Aegon siempre escuchaba sus consejos.

"A los lobos no les gusta que les arranquen los colmillos y los tengan encerrados", le había dicho al chico, una vez que lo sorprendió mirando a la muchacha, que paseaba con gesto malhumorado por los pasillos de Bastión de Tormentas.

En el patio, Arya tiró al príncipe al suelo, pero el chico solo rió y dijo algo que la hizo sonreír. Lo ayudó a levantarse y se dirigieron a la armería a dejar las espadas de entrenamiento. Aegon apoyó una mano en su brazo, y la chica no lo apartó.

Tyrion Lannister sonrió. Parecía que su plan estaba funcionando.


End file.
